Perfect
by bellacullen167
Summary: Bella is bullied at school and at home and one day it all becomes too much so she tries to take her life. What happends when Edward finds her? CONTAINS ALOT OF ADULT SCENES, YOU MUST BE VERY MATURE!
1. Skyscraper

BPOV

I look at my naked body in my mirror. I sigh. I'm ugly and I wish I wasn't. People call me fat and ugly all the time and other things too. Kids in my school call me names along with my parents… I try everything to make my parents proud of me, but everything I try to do is never good enough for them. _I'm_ not good enough for them.

No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, nothing will ever be good enough to please everyone around me. Do you know what the last thing that popped into my mind before everything went black?

You.

(One month previous)

"Look at her," Says a girl. "She's so ugly. I don't know how she can live with herself."

I ignore the rude comments that are made and keep walking to my locker.

"Excuse me," Says and unfamiliar voice from behind me.

I turn around.

''Could you tell us where the office is please? The boy asks.''D-down the hall to the right, I say softly.

He gives me a soft smile.'Thank you.''

I nod and I can feel other people looking at me.

''I- I have to get to class, I say.

EPOV

''Don't worry, Says Alice.'You will have four classes with her."

I sigh.'She looked scared.''

''I would be too if I were her, She tells me.

Emmett puts his arm around my shoulder.'Don't worry, Eddie. You'll get her.''

I shake my head slightly and we start heading for the office. After we get our schedules, we all look at each others.

''Me, you, and Emmett have first, fifth, and eighth period together. Bella will be in two of those. Jazzy and I have second, sixth, and seventh period together. Bella will be in two of those," Says Alice. "Rose, you will only have lunch with her along with the rest of us."

Alice, Emmett, and I head to our first period class and see Bella in the last row of desks by herself. The teacher looks at us.

"You must be the new kids."

We all nod and hand him our slip for him to sign.

BPOV

I don't look up as Mr. Kail tells them to take a seat in the back.

''Hello, Says a chipper voice.

I look up and see a girl with short brown spiky hair with golden eyes.

''Hi, I say softly.

She smiles widely at me.'I'm Alice, She says.'This is Emmett and that is Edward, She points to each of them.'I can tell we are going to be _great_ friends.''

''Okay class!''

~FP~

Its weird how in every class Edward is in with me, he has to sit next to me. Everyone gives me hateful looks. Its not my fault he has to sit bu me!

''Your partner for your project will be the one you have been assigned at the beginning of the year."

After Mr. Causworth reminds everyone who they are with, he comes over and stands in front of me.

''You two will be partners. Okay? He says to us.

I nod a little as he walks away and Edward turns to me.

''So...''

~FP~

Fifth period comes slowly. Too slowly for my liking. I open the door to the library and go sit down at a table. Sitting my book bag down, I take out my history book and start doing my homework.

''Bella, I hear someone come in.

When I look up I see Edward.'Hey, I say softly.

''Could you help me with the history homework?''

"Sure..."

~FP~

When I get home I can hear Renee and Charlie going at it. Well at least they are in their room this time. Most of they time they are in the living room or kitchen... and sometimes the bathroom. Charlie likes to make sure I know what they are doing for some reason. I don't know why though. Renee likes to tell me what all they did because, she knows it bugs the crap out of me.

I shake my head and go put my bag in my room before heading outside to the porch. Putting my headphones in, I close my eyes and listen to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. You might think that I'm stupid for likening Demi Lovato, but I could care less.

_... You can take everything have, you can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper._

I sigh and when I open my eyes again, its almost night fall. Damn... have I really been out here that long? Apparently. I stand up and go back inside. The smell of food hits me like a ton of bricks as I walk in the kitchen. Renee is bent over taking something out of the oven. The over sized t-shirt doesn't help cover the lower half of her body so I know she has nothing under it because, I can see her skin.

She makes me sick, I swear. Who doesn't wear panties is they only have a t-shirt on? Her. Obviously. Shaking my head I make my way to the stairs but she stops me.

''Where have you been? She asks turning around.

''Outside, I tell her.

''Why? Don't want to hear me ride your dad? She smirks.

''For a 39-year-old, you sure are very immature, I tell her.

''You are just jealous because, you don't get sex.''

I laugh without humor.'Why would I be jealous of you?''

''Because, unlike you, I am skinny and beautiful and you are nothing but a ugly fat rag doll that nobody wants.''

''Then I'd rather be an ugly fat rag doll that nobody wants than be as horrible as you," I tell her and go up to my room locking my door then get changed in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Laying down in bed, I think about the Cullens and Hales. Why had they been so nice to me? Well it doesn't matter now because, soon they will start to hate me. I close my eyes and there is pounding at my door.

A/N: So how was it? Much, much more one the way! REVIEW! :D


	2. The Cut of Sarcasm

BPOV

Its been a week and they are still talking to me... Everyone in the halls and in class still call me names like they always do, but even more because, the Cullen's and Hales are talking to me.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice booms from in the hall.

Everyone in class looks at me.

"She should go die in a whole," Someone says. "I mean like, really? Who could like _that?_"

Emmett walks in along with Alice and Edward. Emmett... he's... well he's something. I don't think there is anyone who could compare to him.

"Settle down you buffoon," Says Alice.

"Bella!" Emmett yells and gives me a tight hug.

I wince because, of the bruise on my back.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asks when he lets me go.

I nod. "I'm fine."

"So, Bella, I was thinking that maybe we could come over tomorrow since we don't have school?" Says Alice.

"Uh... I don't think that is a good idea."

"Oh, come on! Please?" She begs.

"You cant," I tell her.

"Class time!" Says the teacher.

"We will be over at 2:00."

Great. This wont go well...

~FUCKING PERFECT~

When I get to my locker, Jessica walks up along with Lauren.

"How can you live with yourself?" She asks.

I look at Jessica and reply, "For the same reason you get up in the morning and say to yourself 'its time to torture Bella'."

She scoffs. "I don't waste my morning thinking about you."

I look across the hall to the clock.

"Its 9:26. If you aren't thinking about me, then why the hell are you talking to me?"

"Don't get all smart on us, Swan," Says Lauren.

"Well just because, you two have IQ's of a peanut nub, doesn't mean shit to me," I say and slam my locker shut.

~FP~

"Hello, Bella," Jasper says.

"Hi," I say softly as I pull out my note book.

"How are you doing?" He asks.

"...Fine."

"Why the hesitation?"

"Hi, Bella!," Alice says sitting in the middle of Jasper and I.

"Hi."

"How about we go shopping?" She asks loudly.

How can one girl stay so hyper?

"I don't like shopping," I tell her.

Well that shut her up... I see Jasper laughing and smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"What girl doesn't like shopping?" Alice asks.

"A freak," Answers Tisha.

I pay no attention to her but I see Jasper shooting daggers at her. Tisha instantly looks away and starts talking to Erika.

"Don't pay attention to her darlin," Jasper says. "They just like to make themselves feel better."

I nod slightly still aggravated.

"Please go shopping with Rose and I? Please, please, please?" She all but begs.

"I cant... I don't have any money."

"You don't have to worry about that!"

"My parents wont allow me to go," I try to tell her.

Alice frown a little. "Why not?"

"They're stricked," I answer more like a question.

"I'm sure we can convince them other wise," She Smiles.

"That's not a good idea," I say.

"We can be _very_ convincing."

"Alice Jasper starts.

"But Jasper She says to him.

"I don't think that Bella can shop like you and Rose do."

~FP~

"Sorry about Alice," Edward says as he sits down next to me in the library.

I shrug slightly. "Its fine..."

"Why don't you eat lunch?" Edward asks with curious eyes.

"You don't eat lunch," I tell him.

"I eat a big breakfast. Why don't you eat lunch?"

"Not hungry," I lie.

"Do you eat breakfast at least?"

"Not really..." I tell him truthfully.

"Why not?" He asks.

Because, I'm fat, hideous, shouldn't be alive, ect.

"Don't like breakfast," I say to him.

"Can I take you out tomorrow?"

I shake my head. "I have to clean the house..."

"Then what about Sunday?"

"I- I don't know."

"Please think about it?"

"I'll think about it."

Edward smiles. "Good."

I look down at my math home work and bite my lip.

~FP~

When I get home, Charlie is in his chair watching T.V in his boxers. I don't understand why people ask _me_ how I can live with myself, when the real question is, how can _they_ live with themselves?

"Bella," Charlie says.

I don't answer him.

"Answer me!" He yells and stands up.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

His footsteps are loud as he stomps over to me and back hands me. I stumble into the wall.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice!" He yells and pulls me up by my hair making me whimper. "Now go get me a beer you worthless bitch," He shoves me towards the kitchen.

When I step in the kitchen, I see Renee in nothing but a lace bra and a pair of lace panties to go with it.

"Whats up you dumb bitch?" Renee asks.

I only glance at her as I grab out a bottle of beer then go take it to Charlie.

"Go up to your room," Charlie tells me.

He acts like I wasn't going to do that in the first place.

"I suggest you don't come back down here for at least an hour," Renee tells me. "Both Charlie and I have an itch we cant scratch."

"You are sick," I tell her and go up to my room, locking my door behind me.

Taking off my shirt, I go over and put on a tank top. When I go over to my bed side table, I take out my razor. I sit on the edge of my bed and lick a part of my wrist then make a cut deep enough to bleed. I almost instantly feel relief cover my body. I close my eyes as I let the blood run down and paint my skin red. It feels good. I used to hate blood, but I have gotten used to it. This cut just adds to the collection of scars. I started cutting myself to rid any pain I felt at age eleven. People, I soon found out, are cruel and hurtful and hateful. They are... more than evil. There are no words to really describe them. I never understood why people were so cruel to me...

I still don't. I open my eyes and grab a tissue to clean up. Holding tissue to my wrist, I go to the bathroom and rinse off my skin then put a band-aid on it. After I go back into my room and lock the door, I start to take my clothes off. I look in my mirror. I can see my bones clearly because, they pop out. Turning around, I look at my back. There are two huge bruises from where Charlie and Renee hit me a few days ago. Turning back around I look at my face.

Its red. Of course it is. I hear Renee screaming Charlie's name. How did I become so lucky to have two wonderful loving and caring parents?

Cue the sarcasm.

A/N: So what did you guys think? What did you guys think about when Bella looks in the mirror? REVIEW! :D


	3. The Final Stage

**A/N: This chapter may be disturbing to some viewers! I know most people just skip the Authors note, but if you do read this, I have an important note at the end for everyone! I don't care who you are, please read it!**

BPOV

I wake up the next morning and both Charlie and Renee are gone. Thank God. Its 9:30 in the morning. I sigh. This feels like its going to be a long day. Getting up, I go take a quick shower before starting on the house. Time passes quickly and there's a knock at the door. When I go open the door, Alice is standing there smiling with Edward beside her.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice says as she bounces up and down excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We came to see you silly!" She answers.

"Um… well um…"

Shit, shit, shit. THINK OF SOMETHING!

"My parents will be home soon," I say.

"Please? Just for a little while?" Alice begs.

I sigh. "Fine."

Stepping to the side, I let them in. Edward steps towards me and kisses me softly on the cheek, sending an electric shock throughout my whole body. I shiver slightly as he smiles and walks past me.

"So what are you doing?" Alice asks me.

"Cleaning the house…"

"We'll help!"

"You don't have I start to say but Edward interrupts me.

"Tell us what we need to do," He says.

~FP~

"You must be, Mrs. Swan," Alice says. "I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward," She smiles.

"Hello, Alice. And please, call me Renee," She says and gives me look.

Well I'm in for it now…

"Hello," Edward says.

"Hello," Renee replies. "I didn't know you had company over, Bella," She looks at me.

I open my mouth the say something but Edward speaks up first.

"We kind of came over unannounced, Mrs. Swan."

"Renee," She corrects him.

"We were just driving by and thought we'd stop by," He finishes.

"Oh. Well are you guys staying for dinner?"

"No. We really should be going now. It was nice to meet you though," Alice answers.

"Well don't hesitate to come over," Renee tells them.

"Hope to see you soon," Alice says and they walk out the door.

Charlie walks in and looks out the window waiting for them to leave. After a few minutes he nods once at Renee. She back hands me.

~FUCKING PERFECT~

I curl up in my bed and close my eyes trying to ignore the pain my body is in. Tears stream down my face as I fall into an uneasy sleep.

~FUCKING PERFECT~

I wake up in the middle of the night with silence all around me. At least Charlie and Renee aren't awake. As my eyes adjust to the light, I notice a shadow in the corner of my room and my heart speeds up. When I turn my bed side lamp on, nothing is there. Pain is stabbing my body from the movement so I lay back down and try to relax again after shutting my light off. I close my eyes.

~FUCKING PERFECT~

Its now the 15th and the beatings haven't lessened from my parents. They still talk to me and everyone else still treats me like I am nothing. People at school are even more cruel to me when they aren't here. I try no to let it bother me but it does. The cuts come more frequently now too. Edward has been great. He seems to like me, but I think it is just out of pity.

Mike Newton comes up and pushes my books out of my hands and laughs.

"Watch what you are doing freak!" He laughs walking off.

I sigh. "Real mature," I mutter to myself.

Picking up my books, I quickly head to my next class. The Cullen's and Hales aren't here so I know everyone will try to get at me worse.

"OMG, Jess!" Lauren comes in saying.

"What?" Jessica answers.

"Guess what I just heard," She 'whispers'.

"Tell me."

"I heard that Swan was screwing both Edward _and_ Jasper."

"No. Way!"

I roll my eyes as Jessica turns around and looks at me laughing.

"So tell me, is it true that you are screwing with Edward and Jasper?" She asks.

"Its kind of funny how you can spread a rumor with only knowing someone's name," I say.

"So, like, is it true or what?" She asks.

"No… I really don't see how your boyfriend 'loves' you," I tell her as a second thought.

"At least I have someone who loves me."

"Your definition of love is different than mine. I'm pretty sure you have 'Legs Open Very Easily' type of love."

Jessica's face starts to turn red.

I smile. "Got you there now didn't I?" I say. "It doesn't feel too good when mean things are said to you now does it?"

~FP~

"YOU BITCH!" Renee yells. "I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" She screams at me as she pushes me down the stairs.

Everything goes black about half way down the stairs and everything starts only coming in bits and pieces to me.

"Charlie!" Renee yells. "Call… Hurry!… Up!" I hear Renee.-Stairs!" She yells. "WAKE UP!"

I can feel something thick and wet oozing down my forehead. I hear sirens. Renee is still yelling and Charlie is speaking fast over the phone.

~FP~

"You need to tell the truth, Bella," Says Dr. Cullen.

"I _am_ telling you the truth," I tell him.

He sighs. "You and I both know you didn't trip."

"Yes. I did. I'm fine. Can I go home now?"

"I'll get your papers," he stands up. "I'll be right back."

~FP~

Dr. Cullen requested for me to stay home for an extra day so I just stayed up in my room listening to music. When I get back to school, Edward is by my side throughout the day, except for when he cant be. I try to tell him that I am fine but he wont listen. Even though Renee had pushed me down the stairs, she still hasn't quit calling me names when she gets the chance. I'm not surprised though. But I am surprised however, they (my parents) haven't dared to touch me since the stairs accident or 'accident'. My parents harsh words, along with peoples at school, and the shoving in the halls is starting to pile up on me.

Edward and his family try to make sure nothing extreme happens, but that doesn't help me much. I think I prefer physical pain than emotional and mental pain.

I'm tired…

I'm tired of the words, the people, and the pain. I just want it all to end.

'_Why cant you be perfect? Stupid! Nobody wants you! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN! Ugly! Fat!' _Everybody's voice overlaps and echoes in my head. _'Bitch! I HATE YOU! ALL WE WANTED WAS A PERFECT CHILD! WHY CANT YOU BE FUCKING PERFECT?'_

Sitting up from my bed, I make my way to the bathroom and start the water. After letting the water get hot, I plug the drain. Going back into my room, I grab my razor then head back in the bathroom locking the door behind me. I start undressing and I step in the water. Its hot! But that's obvious because, of the steam that is coming from it. Sitting down, I go under water, wetting my hair.

The pain and suffering ends… NOW.

Lifting up my legs, I start to make deep cuts. I sob. I do that everywhere on my body that I can, but when I get to my left arm, I cut '_FUCKING PERFECT'_ and watch the blood drip down into the water. My legs are bloody, my thighs are bloody, my stomach and arms are bloody… my face is bloody. With the blood on my fingers, I write on the wall, _'Am I perfect now?'_

"Am I perfect yet mommy? Am I perfect now?" I whimper to myself and lay back in the water.

I close my eyes and think of Edward. I hope he wont hate me…

A/N: See the reason that I wrote the story is to inform people that words hurt. People die every day because, of harsh words, and bullying and stuff like this. I know a lot of people don't read author notes, but if you are… have you ever been bullied? Had something's said to you that hurt you or you say things to others to inflict pain upon them? I don't think people exactly know the pain a mean word can do to someone. One word… it takes one word like stupid or fat, or not good enough, to make someone end their life for good. You don't know what a person is going through and when you bully them… does it make you feel better? I have been bullied since I was in 5th grade and I know how it feels. But not have I only been bullied, I started to have bad thoughts at age 7 and it didn't feel good to me. I didn't know what the thoughts were at the time so I just ignored them and went on with my life… but as I got older, the words all the popular people would say to me at my school, and the thoughts… I started feeling like shit. I started getting depressed 6th grade because, the people who I thought were my friends would just stop being that. My friend. I didn't understand why though. They had no reason to not be my friend. When I was in the 7th grade, my sisters friend who is like a sister to me, dad died and that tore me apart because, he was like my dad. Through the years at school, I started to get made fun of because, of how I looked! I'm not skinny and I know I am not much to look at but, it hurts to be made fun of. I still get made fun of at school sometimes because, I'm not as skinny, or pretty, or smart enough. I get made fun of because, I have a speech impediment, and I have a learning disability. ITS NOT MY FAULT! There is this one kid in my history class that likes to make rude comments to his friends if I say one thing, ONE thing wrong. I started to self harm myself because, my thoughts had came back and the people at school who likes to make fun of me. I told my mother this year about the thoughts I had since I was little and about the self harm and at the time, she believed me… but then a few weeks after she pretty much told me I was lying about it. That hurt me so much and she didn't even realize it. With everyone around me picking on me and laughing at me and the pain they put me through, no it wasn't physical, but it was emotional and mental pain, I just wanted it all to stop. I've been getting help and it helps me get through my days. I didn't tell you about myself for your pity or anything like that… I told you because, WORDS HURT AND CAN KILL. No matter who you are, where you are on this earth, know that you have someone, SOMEWHERE who cares about you and if you self harm yourself because, of bullying or anything, you DO have someone who will be there for you. You DO have someone who cares enough. And even though it might not feel like it millions of people take their own lives because of these things and are aren't alone. YOU ARE NEVER ALONE! Well… one or two more chapters up after this. REVIEW! Tell me what you thought about the chapter or what I had to say… tell me your stories. You are not alone in this place… 


	4. The Kiss of Protection

EPOV

I break down the door to the bathroom at Bellas house. There is water over flowing onto the tile floor. Its red. Running over to Bella I pull her out of the tub and hold her to me rocking her as I dry sob into her shoulder. I pull out my phone and call 911 then Carlisle. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Bella," I whisper. "You cant leave me. You cant…"

~FUCKING PERFECT~

Four days… four long days it takes for her to wake up. The nurses had strapped her wrists to the bed incase she tried to hurt herself again. I cant get the image of her all bloody and the writing on the wall out of my head. There are bandages all over her body. Her face is the only place there isn't a lot. There are going to be a ton of scars on her body. I bring up Bellas hand as far as I can then lean down the rest of the way and kiss her hand softly and leave it over my mouth closing my eyes.

'_Am I perfect now?'_ Bella wrote.

Of course you are perfect my Bella. You always have been. Her hand twitches in mine so I look up at her. Beautiful brown eyes peer into mine.

I smile. "Hey," I says sitting up.

Bella looks down at her wrists at the restraints.

"They didn't want you to hurt yourself," I tell her softly.

All she does is nod slightly.

"I can take one off," I say. "Do you want me to?"

Bella lifts up her left arm a little so I lean over her then undo the restraint. I look down at her to see that she is also looking up at me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask and sit back down.

Bella turns over onto her side facing me then curls up into a ball.

"Fine," She answers in a small voice.

My eyes meet hers.

"You scared me, Bella," I admit to her.

She looks down.

"I thought I almost lost you," I tell her.

Bella frowns slightly but doesn't look up at me.

I stroke her cheek. "Look at me," I say.

Seconds later, I am looking deep into her eyes and suddenly, I cant help myself, I lean over her then press my lip on hers. We both sigh a little into each other, I deepen the kiss a little more and she shivers. When I pull away, Bellas face is red and she bites her lip.

"You are coming home with us," I tell her.

Bellas eyes widen a little.

Leaning in, I whisper in her ear, "I'll protect you."

A/N: I know this chapter is nowhere close to being long... I had a couple reviews that told me a little bit about them, or someone else. To lizzie 1208: I am glad you had loving parents and friends that care about you. And yes, they are and I hope one day that they will get what they deserve at the end. To 01katie: I'm glad she didn't take her own life, it would have been a mistake to do that to herself. I hope that you gave those people what they deserved in the end because, people don't think on their actions, they just do them. And whoever was throwing peanut at that boy with autisim must be one hell of a jerk. I am glad you try to stop bullying when you can, because, even teachers don't really do anything about it even if they see it happen right in front of their face…. Well anyways do you guys think? Let me know and….. REVIEW! :D


	5. Perfect Just Like YOU

(One month later, previous time)

BPOV

"Good morning love," Edward greets me as I slowly wake up from my nap.

Wait, morning?

"Morning?" I ask confused.

Edward chuckles. "You were very tired last night."

"Sorry," I mumble sitting up.

He kisses the top of my shoulder and says, "No reason to be. Are you hungry?"

I nod a little. "Kind of."

"Good. I'm going to make you breakfast."

"You don't need to do that, Edward. I'm getting in the shower anyways."

"You don't take long showers. And I _want_ to make you breakfast."

I give him a look but get up from the bed and go get some clothes. After turning around, Edward is standing behind me looking down at me.

"Eggs please," I tell him.

A smile spreads across his face and he presses a kiss on my lips. Kissing him back, I pull him closer to me and Edward puts his arms around my waist then picks me up. My heart speeds up and I can feel my face go hot.

Edward pulls away. "You will have your food when you get out," He tells me.

I nod a little as he puts me on my feet again.

"Would you like pancakes too?"

"Surprise me," I tell him then walk around him to the bathroom.

~FP~

I get down to the kitchen just as Edward places a pancake on a plate then turns around.

"I told you so," He says with a smile on his face.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Edward puts the plate on the island and I sit down.

"Thank you," I say.

"No need for a 'thank you'."

"Too bad," I say with a small smile on my face and kiss his cheek.

~FP~

"I can curl your hair," Says Rose.

"No thank you," I tell her. "I'm just going to put it up."

"Then can I do your nails?"

"Sure."

~FP~

Edward takes my hand and puts it up to his mouth kissing it.

"Do you want to stop here or keep going?" He asks softly.

I look to the side of me and see a lake.

"Here," I tell him.

We turn and go to the grass close to the water. After sitting down, Edward sits close behind me then wraps his arms around me so I lean against his chest. I look at the water as Edward rubs my arm gently.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispers in my ear.

"I love you too."

I don't think that I will ever get tired of hearing that come from him.

~FP~

We stay at the lake for almost an hour before we go back on the trail walking further down. There is nothing said between us as we walk, there is nothing to say. Edward, I know, still worries about me if I am by myself, and I've told him that I am fine and I wont hurt myself but he is a little skeptical. I don't blame him though, I mean if it were the other way around I would be too. Looking up at him I notice that his eyes are black. I stop walking.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asks stopping also and turns around.

"Your eyes… they're black," I say softly.

He lifts up his hands and cups my face after stepping closer to me.

"I'm fine. I promise," He tells me.

"Are you sure? You haven't hunted for a little while…"

"I'm sure," He says and kisses me softly in my lips.

I've grown to love Edward's kisses. They are sweet and caring, although they are sometimes too short for my liking, I love them. I tend to go off in my own little world while kissing him and he seems to know that. All too soon, Edward pulls away smiling leaving me breathless and wanting more.

"Come on love, lets go back home," He murmurs.

~FP~

Its been a year now and I am still with Edward. Renee had a year and a half to get out of prison, but about seven months in, she had gotten in a fight with another prisoner and she had beaten her to death. At the end of that fight, Renee had a fractured scull, broken arm, broken jar and nose, and cuts and bruises. The women who did that was 34-years-old and her name is Camille. When I had gotten the call that Renee was dead, Edward took me up to the prison and I met her. Although Edward wanted to come in with me, I made him stay because, it was something that I had to do on my own.

I told Camille about my life and how I tried to kill myself. For some reason, at the end when I got done telling her, she was crying. I hadn't understood why until she told me that my life was much too precious to be taken away from me. Camille also told me her story and why she was in prison. Her husband had always been abusive toward her and her daughter and one night she got home from work to see him trying to rape her daughter. He didn't know she was even home until she had grabbed a crow from the hall closet and hit him in the head with it. Camille had hit him 15 times with that thing and got sentenced to life in prison but had the possibility of parole. We still talk and write letters so we have someone to talk to.

As for Charlie, he had committed suicide in the middle of the night after finding out about Renee's death. I kind of wish that I could say that he had a painful death like Renee had, but he didn't. Although, the autopsy examiner had said he was raped a few times. I try not to think about my parents too much so I just think of them as a chapter in my story that doesn't exactly matter anymore.

And for Edward and I, we are getting married in two months! Although I told him that I want to stay human for just a month after, he told me that he will respect my wishes and will always be there for me.

"What are you typing, love?" Edward asks and stands behind me.

"The final chapter," I tell him. "I hope its not bad," I say looking up at him.

Edward leans down so his lips are hovering just above mine. "Its going to be perfect," He kisses me for a second then says, "Just like you," His mouth covers mine fully.

Do you know the first thing that is going to pop into my mind when I open my eyes to a new world?

YOU.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it! I had a good time typing this chapter but I don't know if I will continue it any further because, I think it has a good ending to it, but I will take ideas from anyone who wants me to continue it and if I do, it will be like a part two of it so a new story with a different title. Well leave me your thoughts! REVIEW! :D


	6. Presents Forgotten With A Kiss

RPOV

I had felt bad when Bella had fallen down the stairs. After she got to the hospital, they told us that everything was fine, so I just left. There was no point in staying at the hospital if there is nothing wrong. It's not like I would really give a shit if something happened to her. If she isn't going to be fucking perfect, then she isn't worth my time. I can't wait for the day she dies…

(Renee, seven months in)

I can't believe that bitch! She turned us in all because, she didn't fucking die in that fucking tub. I'll see her in hell.

"So what are you in for?" Camille asks lighting up a cigarette.

"Beating my daughter and almost killing her," I reply.

"What?" She deadpans.

I laugh, "That bitch ratted my husband and I out when she unsuccessfully tried to kill herself

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and my nose is bleeding.

"What the hell you bitch?" I yell at her.

"What kind of low life parent does that to their child? What did she ever do to you?"

"She wasn't perfect! You try living with someone who is useless and doesn't do anything right!"

Camille's fist connects with my jaw and I hear a loud crack. I scream. My vision is blurry and my face is full of pain.

Camille POV

I had beaten that bitch to nothing and I am sure as hell proud of it. How could you do that to your child? Sure, I murdered my husband but he was trying to rape my baby girl! I had good reason. She just liked to hurt her daughter.

CPOV (Charlie, the night of the suicide)

I stifle a sob in my pillow. They kissed my wife! How could they kill my loving and caring wife? It's that fat ugly thing that I have to call a daughters fault! She did this! Getting up, I grab my bed sheet and tie it around the bars from the window and tie the other end of it then stand up on the desk, putting it around my neck and stepping off.

BPOV (Six months later)

"Come on, Edward!" I yell at him.

"We have to go get presents," I pull on his arm.

"But Bella," Edward groans and pulls me down on the bed next to him then snuggles his head in my shoulder.

"Come on, Edward," I say and pinch his side. "Christmas is two weeks away."

"We can go tomorrow, love."

"But everyone else is-" I start but his mouth covers mine.

I sigh into the kiss and pull him closer to me wanting more. He knew that I would forget everything when he kissed me and that's why he did it. Minutes later, Edward pulls away smiling down at me.

"You were saying?" He asks.

"That we can go tomorrow," I say.

Edwards smile widens and he kisses me deeply, holding me tightly to him. A month after we got married, he changed me just like he said he would. I finished writing my book and it's now published. Edward had been proud of me. Can you guess the book title? You guess it. _'Am I perfect now?'_. The book cover had a girl in a tub with the water tinted red and the title in blood on the wall. I'm glad I have Edward because, he made me realize that no matter what others say to you, it doesn't matter. It only matters what you think about yourself and how you see yourself. It doesn't matter if you are short or tall. If someone tells you that you aren't good enough, or pretty enough, or skinny enough, ignore them. Sure it will be hard but as long as you have someone who cares enough about you, you will make it through and they will make sure of it.

Do you know who is fucking perfect in my eyes?

YOU!

_THE END…_

A/N: Okay! This is officially the last chapter of the story. I hope you guys liked it. 01katie: I know it wasn't much, but it was something. 

Well, REVIEW!


End file.
